Pamela
The following article prefered to character Pamela in Storyline: Origin Pamela is a fashion designer, outfit designer and secret agent. Pamela is famous in the franchise for being a double-agent. In year 36th, Pamela is killed by James. Early life Pamela was born in Canada. During her childhood, she has time living in several places in America, and Europe. Pamela is recruited by CIA in year 17th (17 years old). At the age of 18, thanks to the CIA, she has the new identity and moved to London to live as an English citizen to prepare for her later inlligence activities. English citizen As the plan of the CIA, Pamela study in Northumbia university, fashion design falculty. After graduating, Pamela works for CIA substation an an outfit analyst and designer, her job at this time is to the design the bulletproof outfit. In year 22nd, when is the rising inside the CIA about the unbelievable success and experience of James, and also a plan to send James to go undercover inside the MI6, Pamela is asked to take a deep research on James, and even seduce him if she can. Also in year 22nd, Pamela successfully become a MI6 agent, as a plan of CIA. When James arrives at UK, quickly becomes a MI6 agent and start a romantic relationship with Anna, Pamela is sent to work in Anna's company and soon become her close friend as the way to approach James without his suspection. Before marrying Anna, the romantic relationship between James and Pamela has already been built up. Although working together in MI6 and both come from CIA, but James doesn't have any idea of the existence of Pamela inside both agency. Due to her connection with some of the CIA high-rank officer, Pamela quickly goes deep inside the counter intelligence department of MI6 which also help her to stay away from James in the agency. Recruit by Orion League, become sleeper agent In year 26th, after 2 year of working in the same company with Anna, Pamela quits the jobs, lied to Anna that she works for a fashion company in America as freelancer. Actually, Pamela now work full time for the MI6 as a counter-intelligence officer. In that year, Pamela contact with a secret group of terrorist in Ireland to sell many classified intelligence of both CIA and MI6 for them. This lead to the fail of many black ops carried by MI6 in Belarus, Algeria, Thailand and USArius. Further investigation of the CIA and MI6 come to the conclusion that this terrorist group is formed by Illuminati and the mole inside the MI6 is called "Candy". After this event, Pamela become a contract agent for Illuminati, who sends the weekly report for them about the intelligence activities of the MI6, CIA, some military classified information, encryption system, and the MI6 acknowledgement of the Orion League activities. From year 27th to year 33th, Pamela also has connection with the KGB when selling intelligence for them and connection with many terrorist organization in Europe, South America and USArius. Her first connection with the El Makalith date back to year 28th, which the gurantee of Makalith as "When you have no where else to run, you can work for me". Not sure which year Pamela began to sell intelligence for Mabus but it dated back to year 29th and 31th. With the rising of her activities, Pamela recruited many female agents in MI6 and other intelligence agencies in Europe, South America and USArius to work for her. There are even a time that she tries to convince Minnie (Alexis Texas) to work for her, although Minnie doesn't known who she is, but quickly give up the attempt for fear of James. After many failing attempt to recruit a large number of female agent to work for her, Pamela decides to cooperate with the VENOM, a female agent organization of Orion League, Mabus to work with her. Being suspect, revealed Her wealthy soon attract the attention of both CIA and MI6. Meanwhile, after 4 years of wondering about the existence of a sleeper agent codename Candy, James decide to give up the idea of finding this agent, thinking that her existence won't affect much of his safety. Due to the rising activites of KGB, El Makalith inside UK in year 28th, the MI6 opens a counter intelligence campaign: "Candy", with its ultimate target is to find a mole inside the MI6. The investigation is later lead to stalemate as the VENOM agent (Kira Orsag) who has revealed the existence of Candy to CIA in year 26th, is assassinated (by Pamela herself). A CISEN female agent (Camila Cabello), the chain in her system, is also killed (strangled to death) by Pamela to cover up. For fear of being suspect by James and to eliminate him from the zone, Pamela inform Anna about his romantic relationship with other woman, Minnie (year 28th) and Sally (year 30th). Pamela choose the accurate time to make sure that James thinks Anna followed him due to his careless. Category:The Villains Category:Wikipedia